


Destiny

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: He wasn’t changing things- he was setting them right.





	Destiny

He didn’t know how it would have happened, but for years, Steve Rogers had had hope in his heart- knew that he would have been happy for a very long time. 

One last stop- his friends and teammates were waiting for him back home in the 21st century, but he knew that he would have never returned there. He didn’t have to- without Thanos, and with a new generation of Avengers assembled to protect and avenge humanity and the cosmos, he had nothing to worry about. 

Even without him, Tony, Thor and Natasha, the world would have gone on, safer and maybe, just maybe… a little better. 

Besides, eh had known for years when home would have been- back in the past, in Peggy’s arms. 

He wasn’t changing the future, nor creating another timeline, or whatever. He was just…following into his own footsteps. For he had met the eyes of Peggy’s husband, and recognized them; even the name sounded about right to him. 

Grant Walsh. 

His middle name and his mother’s maiden name. He hadn’t married Peggy as Steve, because _that _would have changed matters, but… but she had married Grant, a man who had been at war, fought alongside Captain America, who could recall each and every battle they fought together. 

He smiled as he knocked at her door, finally at home. 

He wasn’t changing things- he was setting them right. 


End file.
